civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Great people in Civilization IV
Are they units? There should be a page defining these people, with an indication of how they do whatever it is they do. I see some categorized as units, but if they don't move they should be categorized as something else instead, e.g. game concepts - like Col's Founding Fathers? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :We do have a page defining them: Great person (Civ4). They are units, but all great merchants are all the same, all great engineers are the same, etc. :I'm glad you brought it up, though. I don't think it makes any sense to have a hundred seven-word articles "XXX is a great YYY in Civ4". In addition, it seems that we have a case of duplicate pages from the wiki-merge: List of historical figures and List of historical figures in Civilization IV. How about we delete the articles that the latter one links to and copy the content from the former one, then make it a redirect to the latter? :—ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:14, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, thanks for the link to that page, which should be linked from a category or two, I think. But I don't see any mention of the fact that they move: each one seems to be merely an attribute of the city in which he or she appears, not really different in principle from a building. So they shouldn't be called units. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::They can be moved just like any other units, the difference is that once you have moved them into the city you want, you create a building or expend them in some other way. The article does say that they are units, and units are those little things that can be moved around. Just trust the article. ;) —ZeroOne (talk / ) 14:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't favour deleting any articles that have been created and that are accurate and that have links to other articles. "SEO". Some of the people involved are presumably also mentioned in other games as national leaders etc, so their articles at least should be OK. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, then how about not deleting the articles but turning the list into links to Wikipedia? That would make the list more useful but also preserve the articles that, surprisingly, do seem to come up in relevant Google searches, despite being so short. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 14:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Other games have historical figures, so I wouldn't want List of historical figures to be merely a redirect. Give it and rename the Civ4 one with the parenthetical style. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:07, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::OK, let's do that once we have decided which one's content to preserve. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 14:41, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I decided to keep the version with the Wikipedia links. I've deployed the template like you suggested. —ZeroOne (talk / ) 17:44, September 19, 2011 (UTC)